


Stuck On You

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [44]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Biting, Community: seasonofkink, Experiments, F/F, Fingering, Hair Tugging, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Licking, Light D/s, Marking, Ownership, Pinching, Slacking Off, Switches, University AU, f/f - Freeform, light bratting, nippleplay, pain play, practicing techniques, sucking, tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Liza is never going to complain about Sally wanting to suck her tits, because she always makes it feel so damn good.
Relationships: Liza Tarbuck/Sally Phillips
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 3
Collections: Season of Kink





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> Written for the Free Kink square for Season of Kink round 7, using the prompt 'nippleplay'. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> Liza's pining for Sally in Mother of the House has been nagging me to do something with it, and this is what it wanted, apparently. Set late 80s/early 90s.

Sally was kissing up her chest, her mouth hot and wet. Liza threw her head back, gasping softly, loving the way Sally was touching her. Sally's fingers were stroking her pussy, moving with all the experience she'd got on her travels. Liza adored that. She was already pretty close and they hadn't been going long, but then they never wasted much time keeping their hands off each other when time allowed. 

Sometimes it didn't, of course, and they still managed to fuck. Boy, did they manage to fuck in all kinds of places. Sally had one helluva sex drive, and never seemed to tire of dragging Liza off between classes to pin her down somewhere and get off. Liza never minded either, of course. That was just how they were. She had no idea when Sally got all her study done, given she seemed to spend far more time with her than where she was actually meant to be. But that was Sally's problem, so Liza mostly stopped thinking about it, especially when it involved Sally's mouth on her breasts. 

"Fuck," Liza hissed, as Sally bit down on a nipple, twirling it between her teeth. 

Sally nipped at the skin and looked up at her. "I'm glad you appreciate my efforts."

"I will if you keep doing it like that, Sal," Liza said. 

Sally laughed and returned to Liza's tits, sucking hard on the skin. Liza might have tangled a hand in her hair then, stroking her hair softly, but also still kind of keeping her in place because she never wanted this part to stop. 

Liza gasped at the bites Sally started giving her; they would definitely leave bruises, but Liza never minded. That was half the fun of it, when Sally was curled up in her arms later on, gently brushing the bruises with a finger, and kissing them better. Fuck that felt so good. The biting was good too.

"Anyone'd think you hadn't seen me in a while, the way you're going at me like that," Liza murmured, accepting a few more bites before Sally began pinching the skin around her nipples. 

Sally tutted. "Come now, you know I'm addicted to you, darling. I just can't get enough of you. So you'll just stay there while I take my fill, and maybe I'll get the nipple clamps out later and tie you up properly, hmm?" 

"Fuck. Don't tease me like that, it's gonna be hours till we have that kind of time to play," Liza said, both wanting to goad Sally into playing now, and wanting to wait, because Sally knew damn well how to tease.

"Just making sure everyone knows who you belong to when I take you to the club tonight. Wouldn't want you straying, now, would we?" Sally said, biting down on her breasts again.

"Oh, God," Liza moaned, both at the pain, and at the prospect of showing off her marks at the club. "You'd better let me do some Topping. I've got skills to master." 

"I will if you be a good girl now for me, darling," Sally said.

"I will if you hurry up," Liza said. "Come on, some of us actually go to classes, you know."

Sally laughed, leaned up to kiss her hungrily, letting her fingers dance between her legs as a hand toyed with a nipple, running it between her fingers. 

"And this isn't learning? Darling, I'll be using these skills all over the world, so shut up and let me practice," Sally said.

Liza had to laugh and gave in after that. Sally was a lot of things all at once, and Liza loved that about her. So curious and excited to see and experience everything she possibly could, never wanting to be tied down to one place. Really, it was a miracle their friendship had lasted so long, but perhaps that's what going through 12 years of school together did to you. Bonded for life, whether you wanted to be or not. 

Liza stopped thinking then as Sally's fingers thrust inside her and her mouth began sucking hard on her breasts, and let the pleasure simply take her away as Sally got her over the edge. Fuck, that girl knew how to make someone come. Fuck. Liza was definitely going to miss that when Sally eventually left on her adventures. But at least now she could pretend she owned her, at least for a while. 


End file.
